Wolfe and Ozzy: The Rescue (A Minecraft Story)
by QueenCollie
Summary: Wolfe, Ozzy, and his team embark on an adventure to save Dodger from poachers. From Routing the Roo to Las Vegas, back to Minecraftia! Rated K-plus for Mild Humor, Some Mild threatening scenes, and Mild Peril


**I'm back with another story! Please note that I don't own Minecraft. I only own Wolfe, Ozzy, Dodger, Shroom, and Wooly. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

* * *

_Taiga Village, Minecraftia.._

Wolfe is working on his Sheep herding while Steve is on the hunt for Diamonds. Wolfe was taught to be a Sheep herder like a single Border Collie, only he herds the sheep like one now.

"One down.." Wolfe said, herding the first sheep.

One sheep is at the field next to the gate before herding the rest. Wolfe began to herd the second one, then another, then another, then even the rest! As Wolfe finished herding some sheep, he closed the gate, and placed some wheat inside an open barrel for the sheep to eat. Wolfe then walked off before going inside Steve's "Now-Owned" Village house. Wolfe grabbed a piece of Cooked Porkchop before eating it. Before Wolfe ate the porkchop, cries were heard. Wolfe went outside to hear the cries even more, but there weren't any cries, cries of excitement. Wolfe walked to hear a closer sound, then revealed a Black Sheep, a Mooshroom, and an Ocelot riding on a minecart.

"Shroom? Wooly? Ozzy?" Wolfe shook.

Then, Wolfe ran off before the three mobs crashed onto a tree.

"Guys! Are you-" Before Wolfe finished his sentence, the minecart had pushed the tree over, leaving the plant falling over, and right onto the ground.

"Alright.." Wolfe said.

"Woo! That minecart race was fun!" Wooly cheered.

"Fun!? You guys could've been killed!" Wolfe shook.

"But at least we're not hurt. Right?" Shroom asked.

Wolfe then glared at Shroom. Shroom laughed nervously. Ozzy then spoke to Wolfe.

"I just found a Ravager while we are minecraft riding today.." Ozzy said to Wolfe.

"A Ravager? Where did you find it?" Wolfe asked.

"At the Pillage Raid Tower. The Raid Tower is just about 200 miles away from the village!" Ozzy replied.

"200 miles!? How!?" Wolfe shook.

"We just rode 200 miles to see a Ravager, staring at us, so we rode 200 more miles to get back to the village." Ozzy replied.

"That's like almost 5 to 6 to 7 hours there!" Wolfe growled.

"Well, kind of.." Ozzy replied.

Then, Shroom ran towards Wolfe to reveal a picture of a Red Kangaroo.

"Who's that?" Wolfe asked.

"Dodger. Dodger the Kangaroo. He was found in the Minecraftia Savanna, but captured by Poachers." Ozzy replied.

"Dodger? You mean the Kangaroo?" Wolfe asked.

"Yeah! In order to save him, we need to carefully take Dodger to the minecart while the poachers are sleeping, and when we get to the airport, we need to go to the Savanna in order to take him back." Ozzy planned.

"How many miles can we get to the Savanna?" Wolfe asked.

"About 600-650 miles for flying, and about a thousand miles to the Savanna." Ozzy replied.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? WE ARE NOT GOING TO THE SAVANNA ABOUT A THOUSAND MILES THERE!" Wolfe yelled.

"We need to save Dodger from the poachers, and take him back to the Savanna.." Ozzy replied.

"Don't we have the Australian desert in Minecraftia?" Wolfe asked.

"Probably not, but when the world updates, we'll have it!" Ozzy replied.

Wooly then got onto the minecart.

"C'mon guys! We don't want to miss this Kangaroo!" Wooly said.

"But Wooly. We'll never fit in the minecart.." Wolfe replied.

Then, Wooly reveals a second Minecart for Wolfe and Ozzy to ride on.

"Well, I guess that'll work." Wolfe said, getting on the second minecart with Ozzy.

Then, Wooly pulls the level as the powered rails are turned on, leaving the minecarts driving onto them.

"Raid Tower, here we come!" Wooly cried.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Raid Tower.._

Wolfe, Ozzy, Shroom, and Wooly all arrived at the Raid Towers, as night falls.

"Alright. In order to save Dodger, we have to be very quiet.." Wooly whispered.

"Can we use this disguise instead?" Shroom asked.

Wooly then saw the Pillager disguise Shroom is holding.

"Good idea, Shroom. Wolfe and you will wear this disguise, while Me and Ozzy will hide in the bushes.." Wooly replied.

"Got it.." Wolfe said.

Shroom puts on his Pillager coat on while Wolfe puts on a fake Pillager head, leaving them team up to combine a Pillager-like disguise. The disguise walked towards the Pillagers.

"Be careful.." Wooly said, quietly.

The disguise grabbed the keys, which was Wolfe, and before the disguise unlocked the cage, one Pillager woke up.

"What are you doing?" The first Pillager asked.

"Oh, uh.. Taking our pet Kangaroo for a..walk.." The disguise replied, leaves it to Wolfe.

"Okay then.." The first Pillager said, falling back asleep.

As Wolfe unlocked the cage, the Kangaroo was still fast asleep. The disguise picked up the marsupial, then took it to the minecart. Wooly and Ozzy got onto the first minecart with Shroom, while the Kangaroo is on the second minecart with Wolfe.

"Are you guys ready?" Wooly asked.

"We need a box first, so that way the Pillagers wouldn't notice that we are taking the Kangaroo." Wolfe replied, putting Dodger inside a caged box.

Luckily, the box is also a cage, so Dodger can breathe. As the minecarts all drove to the airport, one Vindicator woke up.

"That was a nice nap. Now.. where is our Kangaroo?" The Vindicator said to himself.

Then, the Vindicator shook as the Kangaroo went missing.

"Where. Is. Dodger!?" The Vindicator yelled.

All Pillagers and a couple of Ravagers woke up.

"What happened?" The second Pillager asked.

"Our Kangaroo is gone. We need the Kangaroo for a trade of Diamonds and Emeralds, and now he's gone!" The Vindicator growled.

"We need to catch him!" The third Pillager snarled.

"Maybe he ran away.." The fifth Pillager said.

"Or maybe he's on Vacation.." The seventh Pillager said to the Vindicator.

The Vindicator glared at the third Pillager.

"What!?" The third Pillager asked.

"We need to catch that Kangaroo, and trade it for Diamonds and Emeralds!" The Vindicator snarled.

"Got it!" All Pillagers replied.

Two Ravagers growled in agreement. But one Pillager asked to the Vindicator.

"Do we need to use a van in Minecraftia? We don't have one in this world." The first Pillager asked.

The Vindicator thought of something, then a big minecart appeared onto the rails.

"How did that happen?" The second Pillager asked.

"I have no idea, but let's catch that Kangaroo!" The Vindicator replied.

The Vindicator and all Pillager poachers all got onto the Minecart, while the Ravagers got onto the second big minecart. All Pillagers cheered as the minecarts drove onto the powered rails.

* * *

_Later.._

Wooly, Shroom, Wolfe, and Ozzy all arrived at the airport along with Dodger.

"We're here." Wolfe said.

"All we gotta do is to take the Kangaroo back to the Savanna!" Ozzy replied.

Wolfe placed the cage onto the belt before Dodger got inside the cargo plane.

"Are you sure he'll be alright?" Wooly asked.

"He'll be fine.." Wolfe replied, with the teleporter in his hand.

"What the teleporter for?" Ozzy asked.

"To teleport to the Savanna." Wolfe replied.

Then, the announcer spoke to the cargo on the speaker.

"Cargo Plane #1, we are boarding to Mine Vegas.." The announcer spoke.

Then, Wolfe shook.

"GO IN! GO IN!" Wolfe yelled.

Wolfe, Ozzy, Wooly, and Shroom all got inside the cargo plane before the door closes.

"Why did you put Dodger inside Plane #1?" Wooly asked.

"I didn't understand why I put Dodger inside Plane #1, thinking that the plane will take us to the Savanna." Wolfe replied.

"Now we are taking a Kangaroo to Las Vegas.." Shroom sighed.

The door closed, but the lights were on. The plane is now taking the rest of the team to Las Vegas.

"Oh, great.. We are going to Las Vegas.." Ozzy sighed.

The plane took off before the Pillagers realizing that the plane is flying.

"Why is there a plane flying?" The second Pillager asked.

The Vindicator saw a plane flying, but not in the same direction, but in a different route.

"Don't tell me that the Kangaroo flew to the Savanna.." The Vindicator growled.

"Worse..It's flying to Mine Vegas!" The third Pillager shook.

The Vindicator's eyes glowed.

"We need to get to Mine Vegas.. **NOW!**" The Vindicator growled.

The Vindicator and his poachers all went to Mine Vegas while riding on their Minecarts.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Mine Vegas.._

All five mobs are in the car, while the Villager is driving.

"Alright. Which Mob Hotel room do you like?" The Villager asked.

"Mob hotel? I didn't know there was a mob hotel!" Shroom shook.

"Room 203 please.." Wolfe replied.

"Alright." The Villager replied.

Then, the Villager saw a Kangaroo sitting next to Wolfe and Wooly.

"A Kangaroo in the car? Let's just lock all windows before it escapes.." The Villager said.

"How are you not scared!?" Ozzy asked.

"I don't mind Kangaroos.." The Villager replied.

Before the Villager locked all windows, Dodger woke up, and saw lots of lights in Mine Vegas. It became a glitz and glamour in the city of Minevada.

"Dodger, get back in your seat!" Wolfe said quietly.

Dodger then hopped out of the car, then saw a couple of players with diamonds in their hands.

"Can you get diamonds? Hah! A Kangaroo wouldn't get diamonds! Can it?" The player said.

Dodger glared at the player, then hopped onto another car, getting the diamond in his mouth.

"Dodger, No!" Wolfe shook.

The Villager screamed as the car crashed onto another, as Dodger hopped onto multiple cars. Leaving the driveway into a massive traffic jam.

"Uh, oh.. This can't be good.." Wooly gulped.

"It's heading into the Casino!" Wolfe shook.

Wolfe, Ozzy, Wooly, and Shroom both got into the Casino, as Dodger hopped onto the casino tables, leaving all Villagers screaming in horror.

"We need to catch that Kangaroo!" Ozzy yelled.

All 4 mobs chased Dodger before he went towards the pepper basket.

"It's heading to the pepper station!" Wolfe said.

Dodger went inside the pepper station, as a basket full of Chilli Peppers were revealed. Dodger eats one of them, and then shoots fire right out of his mouth. Wolfe and his team continued to chase the Kangaroo, until Dodger is finally caught by the team.

"I got you now.." Wolfe said.

The team then got out of the casino, then went inside the limo.

"Mine Vegas Airport.." Wolfe said.

"Location, accepted.." The Villager replied.

The team is now taken to the airport to take Dodger back to Minecraftia..

* * *

_Back in Minecraftia.._

The team took Dodger back to Minecraftia after the Mine Vegas nonsense last night. Wolfe and the team celebrated after Dodger was taken back to the world.

"Now, we need to take Dodger back to the Savanna before it's too late.." Wolfe said to the team.

Then, two minecarts appeared. The Vindicator was not happy about the outcome when Dodger was out of the cage.

"You think I'm playing jokes, huh?" The Vindicator growled.

"RUN!" Wolfe cried.

Wolfe and his team both ran as the Vindicator and his poachers chased them.

"We need to take him back to the Savanna before it's too late!" Ozzy cried.

"Can the poachers take him to the Savanna?" Shroom asked.

"There poachers! Why would you ask me that!?" Ozzy replied.

After the team made it into a safe spot, no poachers were found.

"I think we lost them.." Wolfe sighed.

Then, the Vindicator asked Wolfe a question.

"Hey, Wolf. Can I have the Kangaroo? I need to take him to the Savanna." The Vindicator asked.

"You are here to take Dodger back to the Savanna?" Wolfe asked.

"Wolfe, if the Vindicator is nice, then he would take Dodger back to the Savanna." Ozzy said.

Wolfe felt like he didn't want to agree the Vindicator's idea.

"Well, guess I'll take Dodger back to the Savanna!" The Vindicator growled, trying to take Dodger.

Dodger hopped off before the Vindicator took the Kangaroo.

"Dodger! Hop away!" Wolfe cried.

Dodger kept hopping away, until a Ravager appeared. Dodger tried to hop onto the Ravager, but the monster tackled him. Dodger got up, and continued to hop off until he was caught by the net.

"Alright! We caught him!" The third Pillager snarled.

The Vindicator took the caught Kangaroo into the minecart. Wolfe and the rest of his team both shook.

"I don't understand! The poachers are supposed to take Dodger back to the Savanna!" Wooly shook.

"That's 100% wrong, Wooly. The poachers are taking Dodger to the Woodland Mansion to trade Dodger for Diamonds and Emeralds.." Wolfe replied.

"You mean..He's going to get *shudder*...KILLED!?" Wooly shook.

"I'm not sure yet.." Wolfe replied.

The Vindicator is about to take Dodger to the Raid Tower first to plan their first mission.

"What should we do now?" Shroom asked.

Wolfe had a plan. He had an idea in his head, then Wolfe spoke to the team.

"We need to disguise as the Pillager, so we can take Dodger back to the Savanna, then the Vindicator wouldn't notice!" Wolfe replied.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Wooly asked.

"It will be. I promise.." Wolfe replied.

* * *

_Later at the Mansion.._

Dodger is inside of a cage, while the Pillager guards are guarding the cage. The disguise came across the guards to speak to them.

"Pillager guards, I am here to uh..take the..Kangaroo for a walk.." The disguise muttered.

"OK, but be there until Sundown!" The guard said.

The disguise took the Kangaroo outside, as Wolfe and Shroom got their costume off.

"Now, this is our chance!" Wolfe cheered.

Wolfe and Shroom took the Kangaroo out of the Mansion, but Dodger was pulled by the Vindicator.

"You are going nowhere.." The Vindicator growled.

The Vindicator pulled out a crossbow to shoot the Kangaroo, but to be spoken in a threatening way..

"This ends here, and now!" The Vindicator snarled, pulling the arrow of his crossbow.

The Vindicator tried to shoot Dodger, along with Wolfe and Shroom, but a ring of the bell was heard faintly. The bell's sounds grew even louder, while Ozzy is yelling out his battle cry.

"BATTLLLLLLEE CRYYYYYYYYYY" Ozzy yelled.

Wooly is leading his sheep friends to attack the Vindicator. One sheep tackled the Vindicator, while the rest attacked the rest of the Pillagers. Wolfe tackles the Vindicator before getting up.

"Let's get out of here!" Wolfe said.

Wolfe and Shroom took Dodger back to a safe place before the rest of the poacher raid is defeated. Ozzy and Wooly went back towards Wolfe and Shroom with Dodger.

"Wooly! That was insane! How did you do that!?" Wolfe shook.

"My sheep herd. I took my sheep herd to battle." Wooly replied.

"With the help of Wooly, I rode onto him, and screamed out my battle cry!" Ozzy said.

"That was insane! But mainly amazing! Let's take Dodger back to the Savanna before the trading begins!" Wolfe replied.

Then, Wolfe and his team went to the Savanna to take Dodger back to his home.

* * *

_At the Savanna.._

Dodger is back home, while the team celebrates.

"Wooly, thank you for defeating the poacher raid from trading.." Wolfe said to Wooly.

"And thank you for taking Dodger back to his home. With teamwork, Dodger is back to be home.." Wooly replied.

"Of course I'm glad to be back home.." A voice called.

The team turned to Dodger.

"You can talk!?" Wolfe shook.

"Of course, mate! I'm glad to be back home with my family!" Dodger replied.

Wolfe then noticed the scar on Dodger's face.

"What happened to your eye?" Wolfe asked.

"Oh, it's just a scar. I got scarred by a Ravager earlier before I got captured. But I'm alright now.." Dodger replied.

Wolfe then gave a collar to Dodger.

"This collar is for you, Dodger. I made it just for you.." Wolfe said, putting Dodger the collar on.

Dodger had his collar on, with a nametag that says his name on it.

"Thanks, mate!" Dodger cheered.

"You are welcome." Wolfe replied.

"Hey, I was wonderin'.. Can I be a part of your team in a couple of days?" Dodger asked.

Wolfe shook, then replied.

"In a couple of days, you'll be part of our team.." Wolfe replied.

Dodger cheered, then Wooly spoke to Wolfe.

"Let's go back to the Village before Steve gets here.." Wooly said to Wolfe.

"Goodbye, Dodger!" Wolfe said to Dodger.

"Goodbye, Mates!" Dodger replied.

Then, Wolfe and his team went back to the Village as a celebration from the Poacher trading in Minecraftia.

_The End.._

**I hope you guys liked that story! Please note that I own my version of Wolfe, Shroom, Ozzy, and Wooly, and my OC, Dodger. But all four mobs belong to Minecraft and Mojang. But anyways, see you in the next story!**


End file.
